


For the Rest of Our Lives

by idwir



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Injury, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idwir/pseuds/idwir
Summary: “Marry me.”“What?” Amy was wide-eyed, her hands on her gun slowly going limp.





	For the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of fics about Amy being pregnant without Jake around, and ended up writing this.

“Marry me.”

“What?” Amy was wide-eyed, her hands on her gun slowly going limp.

Charles squeaked. Jake ignored him.

“I love you, Amy Santiago.”

“Hey!” Charles yelled but Jake still couldn’t drag his gaze away from Amy’s face. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for a very long time. Don’t ruin this for me - them - mostly me!”

“Amy?”

She shook her head and turned back to the man bleeding on the alleyway ground. “Y-you have the right to remain silent,” her voice quivered.

“You really gonna leave him hanging?”

Amy continued reciting the Miranda Rights. When she finished, he asked again, “Aren’t you gonna answer him?”

“Shut up!” Amy yanked the guy up. “I will hold whatever you say against you.”

* * *

Amy walked out of the interrogation room, running a hand through her hair. She massaged her temples, trying to stop the headache pressure building.

“Hey, Santiago,” Rosa stopped her on the way to her desk. “You okay?”

“Nothing,” Amy said.

Rosa arched her eyebrow and Amy moaned, her entire body sagging. “Jake asked me to marry him.”

“What?” Rosa gaped.

“Uh, excuse me?” Gina stood and came over. “Did I just hear you correctly? Jacob Peralta asked you to marry him?”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Rosa questioned. “You guys have been arguing for weeks about marriage.”

Amy shrugged and wrapped her arms self-consciously around herself. “He did it when I was arresting Lake. Not exactly what I had in mind for a marriage proposal.”

Gina sighed. “Amy. Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy.”

She kept her mouth pressed in a straight line and waited.

“This is Jake we’re talking about,” she said. “He didn’t even want to get married this morning. You’ve changed his mind.”

Gina spread her hands for dramatic effect.

Amy felt tears pricking at the backs of her eyes. “I’ve gotta - go.” She hurried back the way she came, past Rosa’s desk and to the bathroom.

* * *

Jake sank into his desk chair. Before he could move his mouse and wake up his computer, Gina and Rosa were perched on either side of his chair.

“Can I help you?”

“So, Jake,” Gina said.

“You proposed to Amy,” Rosa stated.

Gina snorted and rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t call that a proposal.”

“Hey, now,” Boyle said, coming to join the conversation. “It was beautiful. Jake, it was beautiful.”

“It wasn’t,” Jake said.

Gina put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you really want to marry Amy? Cause if you do, you need to make her believe it, man. Like, an actual thought out proposal.”

“At least with a ring,” Rosa suggested.

“I have a ring,” Jake mumbled.

“What?” Charles shouted. “Let me see it. Oh, my God, Jake! Did you go with the classic cut - Just show it to me!”

Jake shot him a look and raised his voice slightly. “I don’t have it with me.”

“Wait, why do you have a ring when up until this morning you told Amy you didn’t want to get married?” Rosa asked.

Jake sighed and looked between his friends. “Because ... I bought it like a year or two ago but then I thought about it and I thought about my parents and it really freaked me out and I was wrong and I shouldn’t have chickened out and I messed everything up. God, you should’ve seen her face.”

“We did see her face, Jakey,” Gina said, doing a poor imitation. “She was devastated.”

“Don’t worry.” Charles clapped Jake on the shoulder. “We can fix this.”

* * *

“Why are we here, Charles?” Amy grumbled. “I thought we were going to some stupid fancy restaurant with really good food.”

Boyle kept a hand on Amy’s back, leading her up the stairs. “I know, I’m sorry. Sarge asked me to check on a camera he set up. There was suspicious activity at the building across the street.”

“It just so happens to be at the rooftop Jake and I had our Bet-Date?” Amy said. Her eyes widened. “Oh, God. This is a trap.”

“Too late.”

Boyle threw open the door to the roof and gave Amy a gentle prod.

“Oh, my god,” Amy gasped.

Strings of lights lit the space that was filled with roses, their coworkers and their families. Amy smoothed down her dress as Captain Holt approached and offered his arm.

She took it, eyes already tearing up, and let him lead her over to the bench where she had quote flirted with Jake for twenty seconds. She smoothed her dress again before taking a seat.

“Jake,” she breathed.

He sat next to her and twined their fingers together. “Amy,” he started. “These past three years with you - have been - some of the best and worst times of my life.” He swallowed. “Whenever I was with you, solving cases, watching Die Hard and stupid cheesy reality shows was the best. The worst times were when I couldn’t even talk to you, like, when you were in Texas and when I was in Florida.

“We weren’t allowed to see each other on our one year anniversary and it sucked and I bought a ring.”

Amy’s heart skipped a beat at the confession.

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Amy Santiago. I hope I didn’t ruin everything by being a total idiot these last few weeks, especially today.”

He bit his lip and took her hand, getting down on one knee. She covered her mouth with her free hand.

“Amy,” he said, breathless. “I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?”

"You added an extra so," she gasped. Tears were falling freely and suddenly she remembered she still had yet to answer. “Yes, yes.”

Jake slid a ring onto her finger to the cheers of all the people most important to them. She had barely slid off the bench into his arms when Boyle all but tackled them.

“Oh, guys,” he gushed. “This is the happiest day of my life. I’ll finally get to give my best man’s speech although I should probably update it after three years.”

Boyle was forcibly removed by Terry. “Congratulations, Jake and Amy. You done good.”

“Congrats! Congrats!” Ava cheered, bouncing on her chubby little legs as Sharon set her down. She, Cagney and Lacey jumped into a hug.

Boyle covered his mouth, holding back tears. “This time next year these will be your own children hugging you.”

“Slow down there, Charles,” Jake grinned. “We just got engaged, buddy.”

* * *

Amy stumbled walking out of the Captain’s office.

“Woah there, drinking on the job, Amy?” Gina whispered. “Not cool, girl. What’s going on?”

“I tripped,” Amy said, breathing hard. “Oh, no.”

She hurried past Gina, then Rosa’s desk. She pushed past Scully exiting the men’s room and barely made it into the women’s bathroom.

Her stomach lurched and she put her hands on her knees.

Gina knocked on the door and said, “Ames, I know you said you just tripped but now you’re vomiting.”

“Shut up, Gina,” Amy demanded and spat. She flushed and came out of the stall. She washed her hands and rinsed her mouth out before telling Gina, “Jake just had the flu. He must’ve gotten me sick.”

“Okay, whatever.” Gina held her hands up. “If you say so.”

“Gina.”

“Hey, I believe you. Also, Charles needs you to go to a scene with him. Think you can handle it?”

* * *

“Are you sure?” Jake asked, hand still on Amy’s hip.

She nodded slightly, then instantly regretted it when a wave of nausea rolled over her. She pushed closer to him to bury her face in his shoulder until the moment passed.

When she shivered, Jake pulled the blanket higher.

“I made the doctor redraw my blood, Jake,” she mumbled. “Three times.”

She could feel his heart beating rapidly through his chest. He let out the breath he’d been holding and asked, “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know,” Amy answered honestly. “The doctor said after last time -”

“I know,” Jake said, moving his hand up and down her back.

“I still don’t believe it,” Amy breathed. “How is this even possible? I was shot in the uterus. I lost -”

Her voice hitched and Jake squeezed her tight. She had lost their baby and the ability to get pregnant - or so the doctors had thought. Here she was a year later and pregnant.

“Does Charles know?” Jake asked.

“No,” Amy said. “When I passed out, he insisted in going with me to the hospital but Sarge said they really needed him. So he got me checked in and left.”

They were both quiet for a long while. Then Jake said, “Amy.”

“Hm?”

“It’s totally up to you, but I think ...”

“I should ask to be placed on desk duty immediately,” she finished for him.

Jake kissed her cheek, then leaned back to search her face. “Do you hate me?”

“No,” she rushed out. “Of course not. I agree. This is a miracle, Jake. I’m not going to take it for granted.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

“Peralta, you’re early.” Holt looked suspiciously at him - or they assumed he was looking at him suspiciously.

“Yeah, Amy and I wanted to talk to you,” Jake explained.

Holt gestured to his office. “Very well.”

He situated himself behind his desk and waited for them to take the chairs opposite of him. “What is it you would like to speak about?”

“I’m pregnant,” Amy blurted out.

“Congratulations, Santiago,” Holt said. “But I thought -”

“I know, I know,” she interrupted. “It was supposed to be impossible.”

Jake grinned. “But I - she - we did it. She’s pregnant.”

“I’m not that far along but I’d like to request I be put on desk duty effective immediately,” Amy said, looking hopeful. “We don’t want to risk losing the baby and I know eight months is a long time to be out of the field but -”

Holt held up a hand and Amy stopped talking. “Say no more, Santiago. I fully respect and support your decision.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“But did you say eight months?”

She nodded, hands clenched tightly in her lap, and Jake said, “May 25th.”

“Hm.” Holt stroked his chin.

“Oh, no.” Jake’s smile was frozen in place and Amy demanded, “What?”

“Your Save the Dates,” Holt said and held up a card. “May 25.”

* * *

Amy kissed Jake full on the mouth. His hands found her hips to steady her.

“Hey,” he whispered. “I’m okay.”

“You were shot!” she cried, tears streaming down her face. “I am 32 weeks pregnant, Jake! You can’t die.”

“I’m fine, Ames. I promise. Not dead.”

She buried her face in his neck and sobbed.

“Dude, not cool,” Gina said but her bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair told him she’d been worried. She managed a wobbly smile.

“I didn’t try to get shot, Gina,” Jake said, trying to lighten the mood and rubbing Amy’s back with his one good arm. “But I’m still a cop and I have a responsibility to serve and protect.”

“Peralta,” Holt said, striding over. “You and Santiago head home. Get some rest.”

* * *

They should have stayed home. Jake should have insisted.

He could have taken the week off; he was shot. Amy shouldn’t have been at the precinct at all. High-risk pregnancy and all, the doctor had prescribed bedrest.

Jake should have insisted on bringing her paperwork to her.

Then she wouldn’t have been at her desk. She wouldn’t have been anywhere near the gunman.

She wouldn’t have been shot.

“Jake,” Gina hissed and he snapped back to attention. “Are you listening?”

“What?”

“I’ll keep the pressure on Amy’s bullet hole. You and Captain Holt have to figure out how to get the doctor from the holding cell.”

He dragged his stare away from the streak of blood on Gina’s face. “I-I can’t leave her.”

“Jake.” Gina put her hands on his over Amy’s chest. “If you don’t, you could lose them both, boo.”

“Gina -”

“Peralta,” Holt intervened. “Your baby’s life is in peril right now. Your miracle baby.”

Jake nodded. He tried to swallow his beating heart. He pressed a kiss to Amy’s temple. “Hold on, Ames.”

It was all a blur. Jake couldn’t remember any of it. All he could see was Amy pale and bleeding out behind Captain Holt’s desk. All he could feel was her cold and clammy skin against his lips, her blood slick on his hands.

Then he was sobbing over her dead body, refusing to see his friends. Gina was there anyway and she was crying, too.

“Jake, I know it’s hard.”

And suddenly he’s twenty-five, Gina holding his hand as they sobbed over Nana’s body.

Gina pulled him to her and he tried to catch his breath.

“Jakey,” Gina said. “You’re a father. Go to your baby, Jake. She’s going to need you.”

“I-I-I can’t l-leave her,” Jake cried. He grasped Amy’s hand in both of his.

“Jake.”

When he looked up again, Gina was holding up the chain that had been around Amy’s neck. She reached out and pulled the chain around his neck out of his shirt collar.

She gave him a sad look and a last hug before pushing him from the room.

As he stared at the baby - his baby - that was half him and half Amy, all he could think about was the conversation they had last night.

_“Marry me.”  
_

_Jake’s hand stilled on her belly. “What?”_

_“Marry me,” Amy said again.  
_

_“Uh, Ames, I already proposed, remember?” He moved his head so he could kiss her cheek.  
_

_Amy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. “Now, right now. I need to be married to you now.”_

_Jake leaned up on one elbow and stared down at her. “Amy.”_

_“Jake, you could’ve died today,” she said. “You could die tomorrow. I won’t let you die without marrying me first. Please.”_

_“I love you, Amy Santiago.”  
_

_“Is that a yes?”  
_

_He sat up gingerly, wincing at the dull throbbing in his shoulder. He opened the bedside table and pulled out a box._

_With one hand, he snapped it open and showed it to Amy._

_She covered her mouth, breath hitching. “It’s beautiful.”_

_“It was my nana’s,” Jake said almost reverently. He let her take the box from his hand.  
_

_“It’s beautiful,” Amy said again.  
_

_“You’re beautiful.”  
_

_Amy felt her cheeks turning red. “Jake -”_

_“I’m serious, Amy,” he said. “You’re beautiful and smart and I’m going to love you for the rest of our lives.”  
_

_He cupped her face and leaned in close until their foreheads touched. “Let’s go get married.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first b99 fic. I hope you liked it. Feedback is always welcomed:)


End file.
